Transparencies for projection on an overhead projector are usually handled manually, even though it is distracting to both audience and speaker when attention is diverted to keeping the transparencies organized and positioned accurately within the projection window. Several page-turning systems have been suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,703; 3,537,792; and 4,203,659; but these have never become popular because something simpler and more convenient is needed.
I have devised a better way of transporting transparencies to an overhead projector. My system not only organizes the series of transparencies in a convenient, versatile, and compact way, but it includes a motor-driven transport system that advances transparencies simply by pushing a button. My system is also inexpensive, adaptable to many models of overhead projectors, and simple and convenient to use.